gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Boomshine Blowout
Boomshine Blowout is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by Phil Cassidy from Phil's Depot in Viceport, Vice City. Mission Victor Vance goes by Phil's Depot looking for some work and once again finds a drunk Phil Cassidy. Phil, at first, won't admit that he is drunk does know that the Cholos are planning to blow up his liquor stored at The Big Package Storage Co. warehouse in Little Havana. After reminiscing about his abusive father, Phil decides to help Victor get the boomshine before it blows up Vice City. Victor drives to the warehouse and Phil opens the door, causing an explosion inside. In an effort before the warehouse blows up completely, Victor uses a Forklift to move the four cases of boomshine on to the back of Phil's Walton. Phil then drives away to find a safe place to put his drink. Script Victor Vance: Phil, what's going on? You're a mess. Phil Cassidy: I'm not drunk. I'm just resting my eyes. Victor Vance: Okay... so, what's going on? Phil Cassidy: My Boomshine's about to get blown sky high by a bunch of angry scumbags. Victor Vance: What? Phil Cassidy: Them Cholos are gonna blow up my liquor - there's so much of it at the warehouse one match'll blow it all the way to Tennessee. Tennessee, here I come... Victor Vance: Phil - Come on. Let's deal with it. Phil Cassidy: The thing is Vicky boy, my daddy was an angry man. He never, ever told me I was special. In fact - he used to beat me. Especially when he caught me staring at my cousin or my sister. You know what he said to me? He said I'd be better off dead... Victor Vance: And how exactly is this helping? Phil Cassidy: The tragedy of it is, I'm just like him - I'm a drunk. I deserve to die! It should have been me instead of Zack on hill 491 man. I'm coming home, daddy! Yeah daddy! I'm coming home. Victor Vance: You're pathetic. (Victor drives Phil to The Big Package Storage Company warehouse). Phil Cassidy: I could have sworn I locked this place up. Victor Vance: Phil! Don't open the... (An explosion occurs inside the warehouse). Phil Cassidy: DADDDDDDDDY!!!! DADDYDADDYDADDY!!!! Scheming Cholo bastards booby-trapped my place. Ain't no use running... When that Boomshine blows, we're all gonna die! Victor Vance: Get a grip. I'll get your damn liquor. Phil Cassidy: I'll back the truck up to the door. You load her up. (Victor loads the four cases of Boomshine on to Phil's Walton). Phil Cassidy: I better put these babies in some place, huh? Post mission pager message Aunt Enid: Has your brother been in touch? He hasn't done his chores... again. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $250. No mission is unlocked, unless the player has completed missions for Marty Jay Williams, in which case the mission Truck Stop becomes available. Trivia *When on the forklift in this mission, the camera is not adjustable, making this mission very difficult for some players trying to figure out how to get to the Boomshine. Video walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories